The New Order
by alfacd
Summary: Book 4. The green egg has hatched for Arya. Will Eragon be able to find a way kill the dark king? Will he be doomed to live without the love of his elf? *Adopted from AryaFan1121*  I start from chapter 14 and onwards
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Fight

"Never!" Eragon boomed.

"Are you sure, brother?' Murtagh purred.

When all he received was an angry growl from Saphira he said "Maybe you should at least discuss it with your lovely companion." While giving Arya a look filled with lust.

"There is nothing to discus, Murtagh!" she spat out the name. "We shall never join the Empire!"

Brandishing Zar'roc, Murtagh roared "Then you shall die!"

Thorn slammed into Saphira and the dance of death began.


	2. Chapter 2

After the long battle with Murtagh and Thorn, Eragon, Arya and Saphira finally won the battle, taking off another foot of Thorns tail in the process. The only problem was that, during the course of the fight, the three of them had been driven deep into the Empire. About two and a half days flight to get back to the Varden.

They flew at a breakneck pace for two days straight before Saphira finally broke down and said '_I must eat and I am in need of a good nights sleep.'_

'_Go ahead and rest. You have earned it many times over.' _Eragon told Saphira with his mind. Gratitude emanated from Saphira.

After Eragon told Arya that Saphira needed to rest, she nodded toward a stand of pine trees and spoke with her mind _'We could rest in those trees.'_

In response, Saphira tilted her wings in the direction of the trees and began to gain altitude.

Before Arya could ask what she was doing, Saphira let loose a wild roar and began a rapid downward spiral.

Eragon gave an elated whoop as Arya buried her face in Eragons shoulder and tightened her grip on Eragons waist.

When Saphira landed, Eragon waited for her to let go of him, but she remained frozen until he said "You can let go of me now."

"Right." She muttered as she reluctantly pried her arms away from his warm body. "Sorry."

He responded in a teasing voice, saying "It's fine, but I'm going to have bruises tomorrow."

"Sorry." She muttered again.

"It's fine." He repeated.

"I'll go get firewood" she glanced at the sky. "Were going to need it. It is going to snow."

'_Bah! Any fire you could build and sustain with wood is nothing next to the fire in my belly! I could keep half the Varden warm by just sitting there!' _Saphira said with a snort.

"I'm sure you could," Eragon said, giving her a loving pat. "But as you said, you need to hunt, and to keep us warm you need to be near us. So until you return, we will need a fire."

'_Or you could cuddle up together and see where that leads.' _Saphira said cheekily.

"Not going to happen." Arya growled. Her face was beginning to turn red, as was Eragons.

'_Very well, I shall return soon Little Ones.'_ Saphira chuckles as she prepared to take to the skies once again.

A very surprised Arya asked "Wait did you say little _ones_?"

Perplexed, Saphira said _'Yes. So?'_

"Why?"

'_Because whether you like it or not, you are family now. Before you it was just Eragon and myself.' _And with that, the mighty sapphire dragon flew away.

Arya stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. She stood there for a moment before she gathered her wits enough to say "I will go get firewood now," and hurried off.

Eragon chuckled at her response and gathered up the water skins.

Arya POV

_Family? It has been so long since I have been accepted as a member of a family. Ever since I accepted the yawe and left Ellesmera. No, before that even, ever since Father died, I have been alone. Mother will be unhappy… But since when do I care what she thinks?_ Arya asked herself rhetorically. She snorted as she picked up another log. _She already thinks he is my mate. Where she got such a ridiculous notion, I will never understand. Well maybe it is not so hard to understand. I have begun to develop certain warmth toward him. And he remains a loyal friend, despite me breaking his heart. No one has ever shown me that kind of companionship… Not even Faolin._

As Arya's thoughts continued to reel, she forgot to watch her feet and she tripped. Cursing, she turned to see what had caused her to lose her footing. When she saw what is was she gasped.

At her feet was the last dragon egg.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Good Fortune?**

In her shock, Arya could only stand and stare at the emerald egg before her.

_Murtagh must have had it. He was probably ferrying it around trying to get it to hatch. Did it fall while we were fighting?_ Arya thought._ I don't see how else it could have gotten here. I should tell Eragon._

As she bent to pick up the egg, Arya contacted Eragon and told her what she had found.

'_Do you think it could be a trap?' _He asked.

'_Perhaps,' _she responded. _'But it is a risk we must take if we want to win this war.'_

'_Do you want me to come find you? In case of traps?'_

Arya was irritated by the obvious concern in his voice. _'As I have told you, time and again, I am not one of your helpless females. I can take care of myself.'_ And with that she cut the connection.

As soon as Arya laid her hand on the egg she recoiled from it.

'_I forgot how warm dragon eggs are.' _She mused. She touched it again, only to withdraw once again when the egg let out an ear-piercing squeak.

'_What the-? Why did it do that? Unless… no… It's not possible! '_

Oblivious to her internal ravings, the egg began to shake. It squeaked again, and cracks began to spider web across the flawless surface of the egg. With one final squeak, the egg exploded and shards went everywhere.

Now standing where the egg had previously been, stood a small green dragon. It was about the length of her forearm and its throat and belly were a silvery green. Its back was a deep emerald color, the same as her eyes. It had long ivory fangs and sharp curved claws. The spines along its back were not white, as was most common, but a deep, inky black.

As it looked around, Arya hesitantly reached out to touch the dragon.

'_My dragon.' _She realized with a jolt.

Just before she touched the dragon, it jerked its head around to look at her. Before she could withdraw her hand for a third time, the dragon lifted its snout and touched her left hand.

Arya was unprepared for the pain that lanced up her arm and throughout the rest of her body. It felt like someone had injected ice into her veins and then set her on fire.

How long the pain lasted, she couldn't tell, but when it faded, she felt a weight on her chest. She looked down and saw the dragon sitting proudly on her chest. When she sat up, the little green ball of scales squeaked in displeasure. It scrambled off her lap where it had fallen and onto her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. It seemed to be searching for something.

Suddenly Arya felt a ravenous hunger. When she realized that it came from her dragon and not her, she thought,_ 'What am I to feed it? We have no meat.'_

She stood and the dragon wrapped its tail around her neck, so as not to fall. She grinned and began to walk.

When a butterfly flew past her face, the dragon leapt off her shoulder and began to fly after it. Before it got too far away, Arya grabbed his tail and told him, "Not that way."

She spoke in the Ancient Language so that it would be able to understand better. Although it didn't understand her words, it knew it had to stay with her.

Soon after she began to walk again, her dragon got bored and decided to fly next to her. Arya smiled at her dragons' impatience.

"We will be there soon, I promise." She told her hatchling. Again, she knew it didn't understand, but got the general message.

When she finally entered the clearing where their camp was, Eragon leapt to his feet instantly.

"Are you-?" he stopped when he saw the dragon resettle itself on Aryas shoulders. When he registered what it was, thousands of questions played across his face.

"I tripped over the egg, contacted you, and when I touched it, it hatched for me." As she spoke, Arya tilted her hand so he could see her palm.

"I guess Murtagh," the name was spat out of Eragons mouth with venom, "was too wounded to retrieve it."

"Lucky for us."

"That's not an understatement." He said sarcastically, and then his face went blank.

"Eragon?"

A moment later, he refocused. "Sorry, I was filling Saphira in on what happened. She has agreed to bring part of her kill back to share with the hatchling."

Arya nodded. "I'm glad she is willing to share."

"She is more than happy to do so."

Before Arya could respond, they were buffeted by wind and Saphira landed.

'_Where is the hatchling?' _she demanded.

"Right here." Arya said, putting a hand on the dragons' neck.

Saphira sniffed the dragon and said _'it is a boy.'_

"A boy?" Eragon said. "That is great! Not only do we have another dragon and Rider, we have a potential mate for Saphira."

"Calm down," Arya chided gently, "he has only just hatched!"

"I know!" Eragon snapped, indignant.

Curious about Saphira, the young dragon leaned over to sniff her. In the process, he fell of Aryas shoulders and tumbled into Saphira. He squeaked in fear and scrambled onto the nearest shoulder, which happened to belong to Eragon.

All three chuckled and the baby dragon sniffed Eragon. He must have like what he smelled, for he began to hum.

Eragon scratched under his chin and asked "Hungry?" The hatchling looked at him questioningly.

'_Come here young one,' _Saphira ordered. _'You need to eat.'_

When he realized what she wanted, he leapt off Eragons shoulders and hesitantly approached the deer carcass. He stopped and looked at Saphira, asking permission.

'_Eat young one.'_

Needing no more encouragement, the little green hatchling darted toward the deer and began to eat like a starving wolf. Or a starving dragon. Either one.

Eragon studied Arya, who looked a little paler than normal.

"Are you well?" he asked. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine." She assured him. "It's just… all my life I've wanted to be a Rider, and now I am." She looked at him. "Eragon I'm a Rider!" she squealed and hurled herself into his arms.

Eragon stiffened in shock and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her in a loose grip, while she squeezed him with all her strength. Surprised at how tightly she was gripping him, he took a chance and tightened his own grip a little. She did not flinch, nor did she pull back.

After a few moments, Arya pulled away. She looked embarrassed at her sudden action.

"I apologize Shadeslayer. I do not know what came over me."

"It is fine."

When both dragons were satisfied, the four of them settled down for bed. When Arya started to lie down on the opposite side of the fire, dragon started wailing. She rushed to him, as did Eragon. When they both reached him, he stopped wailing.

"That was odd." Eragon stated.

"Very." Agreed Arya.

Saphira could no longer contain herself. She let out a booming laugh.

"What's so funny?" Eragon demanded.

Still laughing, Saphira explained. _'The hatchling will not be content unless both of you are near him.'_

"Great." Arya muttered. "So does this mean I'm sleeping with you two tonight?"

Before anyone could respond, Arya felt a wave of approval coming from her dragon.

"Well he has answered that for us, it seems." Eragon said nervously.

Arya muttered something under her breath and said, "Fine, but I'm only doing this for my dragon."

"I know." He said quickly.

'_Will you two be quiet and get under my wing?' _Saphira grouched. _'I'm tired.'_

"Fine my dear dragon." Eragon replied cheekily.

Saphira rolled her eyes and the four of them curled up together for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: The Blizzard**

'_It's a good thing I got you under my wing so soon' _Saphira said, looking up. _'It has begun to snow.'_

"Will you be okay in the snow?" Arya asked, concerned.

'_I shall be fine little one.' _Saphira reassured the raven-haired elf. _'I was hatched during winter and I was always outside. Your dragon will be fine as well.'_

"Thank you Saphira."

'_Anything for family.'_

Eragon spoke up suddenly. "What are you going to name your dragon?" he asked.

"I am debating between Drákos or Apókries." She told him. "What do you think?"

Eragon thought for a moment. "I like Drákos. It sounds… I don't know it just sounds like a good name for a dragon."

Arya nodded. "What do you think Saphira?"

'_I like Drákos. Eragon is right. It is a good name for a dragon.'_

Arya turned to her dragon. "What do you think," she asked the small dragon. "Are you Drákos?"

The small dragon jumped up and down, squeaking happily.

Eragon laughed. "He seems to like it."

"Well then Drákos it is!" Arya declared.

'_Now that that has been settled,' _Saphira cut in, _'can we please sleep?'_

"Of course!" Eragon cried. "You must be exhausted."

The mighty sapphire dragon did not deign to respond, merely lay down and closed her eyes. Before she trapped her smaller companions beneath her wing, the newly named Drákos darted out and settled on her back.

"It seems your dragon does not wish to sleep with us." Eragon pointed out.

Arya sighed. "If he does not wish to, I shan't force him to."

Eragon chuckled. "It seems unlikely that he would want to be in a closed space so soon after hatching."

'_If you two don't lie down and go to sleep in the next four seconds, you are going to get a blast of smoke in there.'_ Saphira grouched at them.

"Yes mother." Eragon said sarcastically, but he lay down none the less. Arya followed suit quickly. Within moments Saphira was asleep.

Arya was painfully aware of the small space between herself and Eragon. The sad part was that she did not want the space to be smaller. She was having to fight the overwhelming urge to scoot closer to him.

After wresting with her unruly emotions for what seemed like an eternity, she gave in and scooted closer to him. She hesitantly placed her head on his chest and wrapped an arm loosely around his waist. Arya felt the man beneath her stiffen. After several moments he began to relax and wrapped his left arm around her waist, lightly resting his hand on her hip.

When she felt his arm come around her, Arya felt a surge of contentment flow through her. She smiled to herself and buried her face in his well muscled chest, letting the scent of sweet basil wash over her.

Arya awoke later that night. She sleepily raised her head and looked around. When she looked to her right, she was startled to see a pair of chocolate eyes staring back at her. Then it all came flooding back to her. How she had given into her body's desires and curled next to Eragon and allowed him to hold her as she slept. And the scent. His scent. It had lured her into a deep sleep. That delicious scent was still surrounding her.

_How have I never noticed how amazing he smells until now? _She thought to herself, still staring into his captivating eyes.

Before she could make sense of what she was doing, she lowered he face toward Eragons. When she did come to her senses, she jerked away from him and sat as far away from him as the closed space would allow. She drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees.

A tense silence ruled between them for several minutes. Eragons' eyes were wide with surprise. Finally, Arya broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said.

Confusion emanated from him. "What happened?" he asked. "I woke up when you moved and when I opened my eyes you started lowering your face."

Arya refused to look at him. '_It's the damned eyes' _she thought. She studied her knees through fuzzy eyes.

Arya answered very slowly, seeming to think about each word carefully before she allowed it to escape her lips. "I woke up and lifted my head. When I looked toward you I was shocked to see you awake. I was shocked to see where I even was. Then yesterday came flooding back and I felt the urge to lean forward. I don't understand it. I just knew I had to stop before I did anything regrettable."

"If you leaned forward any more, I probably would have kissed you." Eragon admitted. "But I'm glad you stopped. I have no desire to be your archery target."

That managed to get a weak smile from Arya. She then said "I wonder what time it is. It's still dark so-"

She was cut off by a blast of cold air and a cheery _'Good morning.' _from Saphira.

Arya tried to return the greeting, but Drákos hurled himself into her stomach and she went to the ground with a small 'oomph'.

"Now Drákos it is not nice to bruise your Rider." She scolded gently. He gave her a happy lick to the cheek and scurried away.

Arya started to follow him, but Eragon caught her arm and said "So I am going to assume you want to forget this little incident?"

She gave him a sharp nod and walked on.

Suddenly Arya stopped walking, causing Eragon to almost run into her. "Where is Drákos?" she asked.

Before anyone could answer, there was a shrill squeal of fear and a triumphant, if high pitched, roar.

Drákos scurried around from behind some trees. Saphira hummed with satisfaction when she spotted a rat in his jaws.

'_We seem to have a young hunter on the rise. If Galbatorix were he'd be trembling in his boots!' _Saphira cried in joy.

"How do you know what kind of footwear the tyrant wears?" Eragon asked smartly.

Saphira snorted, causing a small jet of flame to come out. _'Shut up and get on.'_

"Yes ma'am!" he snapped a salute and hopped onto his dragons paw, then to her shoulder and into the saddle. When he was seated, he reached down for Arya, who now had her arms full a green bundle of scales.

Seeing that she couldn't grip his hand without dropping said bundle of scales, he leaned over farther and snaked an arm around her waist, then proceeded to pace her in front of him.

When she gave him a confused look, he told her "It's easier for me to hold onto you than the other way around while your arms are full of Drákos."

Arya nodded and allowed him to keep his arms around her.

Eragons' concern was unneeded, as it were. Drákos was always flying next to Saphira, clinging to her tail for dear life or sitting on Eragons' shoulders.

Even though Arya was seated in front, and should have been telling Saphira where to go, she was so astounded by the unfolding landscape below her; she could not for the life of her focus on anything else. So it was left to Eragon to direct Saphira.

Before Arya could regain her senses, Saphira decided to show off all the maneuvers she knew and would be teaching Drákos.

After about an hour of flying, it began to snow lightly, but within matter of minutes it was a full on blizzard.

'_I have to go down!' _Saphira cried. _'I can't fly if I can't see!'_

'_Go down as fast as you can then!' _Arya screamed with her mind.

Saphira complied and went into an almost vertical dive. When she got to the ground, she tried to draw herself around them, but Arya screamed "Where is Drákos?"

In response, her little dragon squeaked and started to run away.

Before Arya could protest, he sent her a mental image of a small cave.

She shouted over the storm "Drákos has found a small cave where we can wait out the storm!"

"Show us!" Eragon shouted back.

Arya grabbed his hand and followed her dragon.

When they reached the cave Eragon, Arya and Drákos entered first. Saphira curled up in the entrance to the cave to block snow from entering.

"Will you be warm enough Saphira?" Eragon asked, clearly concerned.

'_I'll be fine little one.' _She assured him.

Eragon nodded and settled down on the opposite wall of the cave from Arya and Drákos.

Just as he was settling down to go to rest until the storm abated, a very loud _'DADDY!' _blasted inside his head.

Eragon jerked up into a sitting position. "Did anyone else hear that?" he asked.

"What? The word 'daddy' being screamed into all of our skulls?" Arya asked. "Yes I think we all heard that."

'_We all did.' _Saphira confirmed.

'_Mommy? Daddy?'_

Almost simultaneously, the three of them realized that Drákos had spoken.

Arya groaned. "Great," she muttered "my dragon learns to speak at two days old and he starts calling me mommy and Eragon daddy. Just perfect."

Eragon was struggling not to burst out laughing.

Saphira had no such inhibitions. She had her snout buried under her paws and was laughing hard enough to shake the ground.

"This is _not_ funny!" Arya growled.

'_It's all about perspective.' _Saphira informed her through her laughter.

'_Why daddy no sleep with us?' _Drákos asked.

'_He is young one.' _Saphira told him, pushing her Rider over with her tail.

"Oi!" Eragon yelled. "Not okay!"

Arya sighed. "Its fine Eragon. Only to keep Drákos quiet."

'_I quiet.' _Drákos informed her.

"Right." Arya was getting unnerved by Eragons' proximity to her. She cleared her throat. "We should wait for the storm to stop, and then leave as fast as possible."

Saphira nodded. _'I will sleep until then.'_

"Sleep well." Eragon told her, but she was already asleep. Eragon felt something nudge his arm. He looked down and saw Drákos trying to get him to move closer. He kept at it until the length of Eragons arm was brushing Aryas'. He then settled down across both of their laps.

"Perfect." She muttered. "Well if we are going to be this close to each other we should at least be comfortable."

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked, somewhat nervous.

In response, she took the arm that was still brushing hers and looped it over her shoulders.

"That's what I mean."

"Oh." Was all Eragon could manage.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." She told him as she snuggled into his side. "Enjoy it while it lasts."

And with that, the beautiful raven-haired, emerald eyed elf fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Return to the Varden

The snowstorm lasted all night, so the four companions were forced to stay in the cave all night. Drákos refused to let either Eragon or Arya leave, so, much to Eragons' delight, he got to keep his arm around her all night. Eventually everyone fell asleep.

The next morning, Eragon and Arya were very rudely awoken by a twitchy green ball of scales screaming _'Mommy! Daddy! Up! Up! Up! Up! Up! Up! Up! Up! Up!'_

"Uggggg!" Arya groaned "We are up! Stop chasing your tail! You'll bite it right off!"

"You're not a morning person are you?" Eragon asked. Arya only glared. "Relax. He won't bite his tail off. He is too smart for that. He is two days old and talking. It took Saphira weeks before she could even say my name."

'_And when I did, you ran away as fast as your legs would carry you.' _Saphira teased.

"Shut up."

'_I love you too.'_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know I love you."

'_How could you not?' _Saphira asked playfully. _'I'm too awesome not to love.'_

'_Love! Love! Love! Love! Love!' _Drákos cried. _'Daddy love mommy!'_

Everyone stared dumbfounded for a moment before Saphira busted out on a ground shaking laugh.

'_That' _she gasped out through her laughter _'is the smartest hatchling I've ever seen!'_

Eragon stuttered through his mortification. "I never- but- no, wait- I never said that!" he finally managed.

Arya looked equally embarrassed. "We need to pack up and get moving." She turned to Saphira, who was still laughing. "Has it stopped snowing?"

'_It has.'_

Arya nodded in satisfaction. "We should leave as soon as possible."

As they cleaned up the small cave, Arya thought frantically to herself.

'_This is a problem. Drákos is too young to know what not to say. If he keeps up like this, he will spout out everything he picks up from me through our bond.'_

Once again lost in her thoughts, Arya forgot to watch her feet. Eragon was focused elsewhere, so when Arya ran into him at high speed, he was unprepared and fell to the ground.

Arya landed on top of him. In their struggle to get free from the tangle of limbs, Arya ended up straddling his lap. In one swift motion, she lifted herself off of Eragon. In the process her hips rubbed on his groin and Eragon had to struggle to suppress a groan. Even if it was unintentional, it still felt good.

Luckily, Arya was unaware of what she had done to him. Eragon didn't know that, so when she apologized, he thought she was apologizing for unintentionally rubbing his groin.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked. "It was an accident."

"I know, but I should have looked where I was going."

"Looked where you were going? What are you-?" Eragon cut himself off, realizing what she meant. "Oh, it's fine. I thought you were talking about something else."

Now it was Aryas' turn to be confused. "What else would I be apologizing for?"

"Oh, um nothing." He replied quickly, heat rushing to his face.

"What is it?" Arya persisted.

Saphira felt it was time to cut in. _'Arya, there are some things that are better left unknown.'_

Arya gave in, and went back to packing. Eragon quickly followed suit.

While packing, Eragon spoke to Saphira privately.

'_Saphira, please tell me you were only sticking up for me because you knew I didn't want to tell.'_

'_I wish I could say that little one, but I know exactly what happened.'_

Eragon groaned to himself. _'Please don't tell her. She would kill me.'_

'_I won't.' _Saphira promised.

'_Thank you.'_

'_Anything for my little one. Or my little ones' little ones.'_

'_I don't think that will happen any time soon.'_

'_You never know.'_

Eragon snorted. _'Right.'_

After the cave was cleaned up and all traces of their presence were erased, Eragon and Arya mounted Saphira.

When Eragon scooted back so that Arya could sit in front, she turned to him. Before she could ask, Eragon explained.

"You need to learn to ride. You don't have time to wait for Drákos to grow."

Arya nodded and turned around.

'_Everyone ready?' _Saphira asked, spreading her wings and crouching. When she received all yeses, she pushed off and flew toward the Varden.

After a few hours of flying, Arya swore she could hear music.

'_Does anyone else hear that?' _she asked with her mind.

'_Hear what?' _Saphira asked. _'Music?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_I wrote a song.' _Eragon told her. _'I got bored and Saphira loves it, so we decided to sing it.'_

'_He does the vocals and I do the music.'_

Arya was curious. _'May I hear it?'_

In response, Saphira started projecting the music again and Eragon began to sing into both of their minds.

'_This time, I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life_

_The one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing_

_I'll know it by the feeling_

_The moment when we're meeting_

_Will play out like a scene, strait off the silver screen_

_So I'll be holdin' my own breath_

_Right up to the end_

_Until that moment when_

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be someone for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_Somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Tonight, out in the street, out in the moonlight_

_And damn it, this feels to right_

_It's just like déjà vu_

_Me standin' here with you_

_So I'll be holdin' my own breath_

_Is it that moment when_

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with?_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be someone for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_Somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_You can't give up_

_When you're lookin' for a diamond in the rough_

_Because you never know when it shows up_

_Make sure you're holdin' on_

_Cause it could be the one, the one you're waitin' on_

_Oh, nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know that someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be someone for me_

_Nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

When Eragon stopped singing, Arya was at awe.

'_I never knew you were so musically talented.' _She told him.

'_Anyone write a song as long as they have the right inspiration.' _He told her modestly.

Arya turned to face him. _'You had to have a hell of an inspiration to write that.'_

Eragon blushed lightly. _'Not really. It just kinda hit me one day, and I just went with it.'_

'_I'm glad you did. It's fantastic.'_

Eragons blush deepened at her praise. _'If you say so.'_

Saphira spoke up. _'It is good Eragon. Dragons don't usually like music and I love this.'_

'_Just give up. You won't win.' _Arya informed him.

'_Fine I give!'_

'_Good.' _Arya said, turning to face forward again. _'If you don't mind me asking, what _was _your inspiration?'_

Eragon was frantically trying to think of a way to get out of answering her. Luckily for him, Aryas' hyperactive dragon inadvertently saved him.

'_Mommy what's dat?' _Drákos was learning to speak at a rapid rate, but his speech sounded slurred, as if he had consumed to much ale.

Arya looked up and saw the Vardens camp.

'_That is the Varden. They are my friends.' _Arya explained. _'They will not hurt you.'_

'_That is where you will live with Arya.' _Eragon added.

'_Arya?' _the little dragon was confused.

'_Mommy.' _Saphira clarified.

'_And daddy?' _He asked.

'_No just mommy.' _Eragon said quickly.

'_But I want daddy!' _Wailed Drákos.

'_Err…'_

'_We will deal to that when we get to it.' _Arya filled in quickly.

'_Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!'_

Saphira laughed and began her decent.

As soon as she landed next to Nasuadas red tent, she was surrounded by the current shift of Nighthawks.

"What is your business here?" one of the Urgles demanded in a low growl.

"We have something of utmost importance that we need to discuss with Lady Nightstalker."

The Urgle nodded and called out.

"Lady Nightstalker?"

"Yes?" came the muffled reply.

"The Shadeslayers wish an audience with you."

"Let them in!"

Eragon and Arya dismounted and entered the tent. Drákos had settled across Eragon shoulders and wrapped his tail loosely around Aryas neck.

Saphira inserted her head into the tent flap, making Nasuada raise her head.

As soon as her gaze zeroed in on Drákos her face went blank with shock.

"Wait- what- who- how… huh?" she stuttered out, shock and surprise written clearly across her features.

"When we fought Murtagh and Thorn, they dropped must have dropped it and I was lucky enough to find it and have it hatch." Arya explained.

"Why did Murtagh have it?" Nasuada queried.

'_We think he was ferrying it around in hopes it would hatch, just as Arya did for my egg.' _Saphira answered.

Nasuada thought this over for several minutes before she spoke.

"Does he," she paused. When Arya nodded indicating that her dragon was indeed male, she continued. "Does he have a name?"

'_Drákos! Mommy and daddy named me Drákos!'_

"That answers one question, but who, pray tell, are mommy and daddy?" Nasuada asked, clearly surprised at the dragons' ability to speak.

'_That would be Eragon and Arya.' _Saphira answered chuckling.

Nasuada hesitated for a moment, and then busted out laughing.

At that point, Angela walked in Solembum following quickly.

"And what happens to be so funny?" Angela demanded.

"Drákos- Aryas dragon-" Nasuada started but broke off, still laughing.

"So you're a Rider?" Angela directed the question at Arya, who nodded. "Hmmm, good. Now why is Nasuada laughing?"

Solembum interrupted. _'I told you there was a dragon here.' _He said smugly.

"Yes, yes, I know. What I _don't_ know is what's so funny."

'_Drákos is calling Eragon and Arya daddy and mommy.' _Saphira informed her.

Angela chuckled. "It looks like my prediction is coming true, doesn't it Eragon?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Revealing**

Eragon flushed red at the mention of Angela's prophecy.

Nasuada regained her ability to speak after her laughing fit.

"Angela what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing," Eragon cut in before she could answer. "It's not relevant."

"Oh, so you've not told anyone?" Angela smirked.

"There was no reason to and it never came up until now." He answered curtly.

"Well it's come up now." Angela pointed out. "So why don't you explain so everyone can participate in the conversation."

"What in the whole of Alagaesia are you two talking about?" Nasuada demanded.

"Angela told my fortune in Terim, and now for reasons I cannot fathom she wants me to tell you two." Eragon explained, glaring at said fortuneteller.

"Why are you so reluctant to tell?" Arya queried. Suddenly looking panicked, she asked "You're not going to go the same way as Murtagh, are you?"

"Saphira would eat me if I tried." Eragon pointed out.

"Then why won't you tell?" Nasuada asked.

"Why are you so damn interested?" he grumbled.

"Just curious." She answered quickly.

"It seems I've been backed into a corner. I pretty much have to tell now don't I?"

All three women nodded.

Eragon paused for a moment and his eyes went glassy as he remembered.

Seemingly in a trance, he repeated every word Angela had said to him that day.

Arya and Nasuada remained in a stunned silence for the longest time. Eragon merely studied his feet, waiting for someone to speak.

Finally, Nasuada broke the silence. "You're leaving?" she asked softly.

"Yes." His voice was barely a whisper.

Arya remained silent.

After a few more uncomfortable minutes, Drákos asked _'Why mommy and day sad?'_

"It's nothing Drákos." Arya said quickly. "I'll explain when you are older." She then turned to leave the tent.

Before they could exit, Saphira spoke up. _'What are you going to do about him not wanting to be away from you or Eragon?'_

Arya groaned. "I forgot about that." She admitted.

'_If you stay apart, the entire Varden will become sleep deprived due to his wailing. ' _Saphira pointed out.

"Maybe you should share a tent." Nasuada suggested.

"But-" Eragon started to protest.

'_Little one, it is necessary.' _Saphira said gently.

Eragon spoke to his dragon privately. _'Saphira, is I sleep in a tent with her, I am almost guaranteed to mess something up!'_

'_You will be fine.'_

'_I think you have more faith in me than I do.'_

'_It is to be expected.'_

'_Of course.'_

"Eragon, I think Nasuada is right." Arya said reluctantly.

"If you say so." He murmured.

"Will you need a larger tent?" Nasuada asked.

"No. I can enchant one of our tents to make the interior larger." Arya responded in a stiff voice.

Nasuada nodded and said "You should go get prepared. Both of you must be exhausted."

Both nodded and exited the tent.

As soon as they were out of earshot of Nasuadas red tent, Arya rounded on Eragon.

"What is bothering you?" she asked quietly. "I know there is something so don't lie to me."

"I'm afraid that if we share a tent, I will do something to jeopardize our friendship." He admitted reluctantly.

Arya turned her head away, hiding her face behind a thick veil of black hair.

"I will go get my tent ready." She paused. "Or do you want to stay in your tent?"

"It is up to you."

"Then I will go prepare my tent." And with that she turned and walked swiftly away, Drákos trailing behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Moving**

After Arya cast the spell to enlarge the inside of her tent, she left to find Eragon.

She found him in his tent. When she announced her presence, he called out "Enter."

Quietly, she stepped into the tent. All of his possessions were ready to be moved. There wasn't much, so it wasn't abnormal that he was ready so soon.

Eragon was sitting on his cot looking over a few pieces of parchment spread out on the bed.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said distractedly. "Just some things I've written in my free time."

Arya peeked over his shoulders at the parchment. He made no move to stop her. He didn't even seem to realize what she was doing.

The first thing that caught her eye was a song.

'_Got to meet the hotty with the million dollar body They say it's over budget, but you'd pay her just to touch it, come on!'_

Before she could read anymore, Eragon realized what she was doing and quickly hid the writing.

"What did you read?" he demanded, embarrassed.

"Not much." She said.

"What part?" he asked.

"Got to meet the hotty with the million dollar body. They say it's over budget, but you'd pay her just to touch it, come on! Why?"

"Of course you pick the one I want absolutely no one to see too read." He groaned. "I don't want anyone but Saphira to know what these say. Not that I could keep it from Saphira anyway."

Arya raised an eyebrow, but let it drop. Instead she asked "Do you need any help getting your stuff moved?"

"No, I can manage. Where is Drákos?" he asked.

"Outside with Saphira."

Eragon grinned. "I'm glad he has someone to look out for him, other than you. Saphira was alone almost all the time. I was always so worried. I would rush through my chores and race out to see her."

"It's good that he isn't alone."

There was a brief silence before Eragon stood and said "We should probably get back to your tent."

"Our tent." She corrected as she stood.

Eragon cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"When you say it like that it sounds like… well like we are, y'know together."

Arya narrowed her eyes. "Don't get any ideas." She warned.

Eragon raised his hands, as if to defend himself. "I'm not! I was just saying what it sounded like!"

Arya glared at him for a moment longer. She was about to speak, but Drákos hurled himself at her and asked _'Is daddy stayin with us?'_

"Yes he is." Arya answered.

Drákos leapt out of her arms and ran around squealing _'Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!'_

Arya frowned and rubbed her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Eragon asked.

"If I get pregnant any time in the near future, Drákos will probably kill the baby." She grumbled.

"Do you have any plans to get pregnant soon?" he asked in a carefully neutral tone.

Arya rounded on him. "Why does it matter to you?"

Eragon shrugged. "I just want to know if I will need to stay somewhere else any time soon."

Arya relaxed. "You're good. I've got no one like that in my life."

"None of my business if you do."

"Actually it is. Now that you are both my Master and sharing a tent with me." Arya stated.

"Do not call me Master." Eragon said sharply.

"But-!"

Eragon cut her off. "Unless you wish me to call you Princess, refrain from calling me Master."

"Fine." She muttered. "We're here."

Eragon hesitated before entering. They might be sharing a tent, but he still didn't want to invade her space.

Arya rolled her eyes at his hesitation and opened the tent flap for him. He entered quickly and she followed behind him.

"Whoa…" he breathed.

"Didn't expect it to be so huge?" Arya guessed. He nodded mutely.

The tent was easily large enough for both of them and Drákos. The little dragon would still have plenty of room to run around and play inside the tent without breaking anything. While he could still fit inside that is.

"How did you get the second cot in here?" he asked.

"Magic." She said mischievously.

"Naturally." He said grinning.

Arya grinned back. "Of course." She said, as if there was never another option.

"I don't know about you, but I'm about to pass out on my feet. Moving all my stuff over here was exhausting!" Eragon said.

"Hey, I offered to help, but someone wouldn't let me." Arya snapped playfully.

"I was being a gentleman!" Eragon grumbled.

"Why don't you just get ready for bed?" she suggested.

"I can do that." Eragon said. While he was getting ready, he began to sing under his breath.

"What are you singing?" Arya inquired.

"It's the song you saw that I wrote." He answered.

"What's it called?"

"Something In Your Mouth."

Arya arched an eyebrow. "Interesting name." she remarked.

"It's not what you think," he said quickly "it's her thumb."

"Prove it." Arya challenged.

"She sucks her thumb and all the guys think it's cute."

"Who is she?"

"Any woman who has a tattoo on her left hip."

"Like this?" she asked, lifting the bottom of her shirt to reveal cherry blossoms tattooed on her left hip.

"Okay, I swear I didn't know about that when I wrote this!"

"Good. No one but me knew about it until a few seconds ago." Arya said.

"Oh. Well good night." Eragon said awkwardly.

"Good night." And with that, both Dragon Riders laid down to sleep. Drákos was next to his Rider on her cot. Arya blew out a candle and all was dark in the tent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

The night passed without incident and the next morning, when Eragon left the tent he shared with Arya, he heard a voice calling out to him.

When he turned to see who had called his name, he was delighted to see Roran jogging up to him.

His happiness was obliterated when Roran said "So you finally got her?"

"No," he muttered curtly "there were so interesting circumstances that forced us into sharing a tent."

"Uh-huh." Roran said disbelievingly.

"If you would turn around, I could verify that what he says is naught but truth."

Roran whipped around at the sound of Aryas voice. His jaw dropped open when he saw Drákos arranged on her shoulders with his tail around her neck.

Arya crossed her arms and her features held an amused expression. Eragon knew why. She had heard everything Roran had said.

Roran stumbled of his words and all that came out was "I-err…Ummmm-good-I-wait… Bye." And with that graceful greeting, he turned and all but ran away.

Eragon studies Arya, and noticing his gaze, she raised an eyebrow at him and asked "What was that all about?"

"Roran is scarred witless when he is around you or any other elf." Eragon explained.

"Why?" Arya asked.

"We both grew up believing that elves were cursed creatures that meddled with magic and were to be avoided at all costs."

"Being around us doesn't seem to bother you." Arya stated.

"The moment I saw you in Gil'ead, all my apprehension disappeared. I saw how…" he trailed off.

"Weak? Tortured? Vulnerable? Fragile? Helpless?" Arya suggested.

"I'll go with fragile. That seems the least likely to get me throw into a tree." Arya chuckled at this. "So I saw how fragile you looked, and I knew what I had grown up to believe was wrong."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Arya said with a smile. Eragon couldn't help but smile back.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Eragon questioned.

Arya shrugged. "Not much. I was expecting that we would train."

Eragon shook his head. "Saphira is taking a day to rest and regain her strength. Tomorrow she will hunt. She said she will take Drákos and teach him how. Then I will assess what you know and see what there is I need to teach you. I doubt there will be anything but Rider secrets."

"Did Oromis ever teach you how to dance?" Arya queried.

"No, Brom did." Eragon said. "Why? Don't you know how?"

Arya shook her head. "With the war starting, I was only ever taught… practical skills."

Eragon noticed the pause in her speech, but refrained from questioning her about her.

"Did you have anything planned for today?" Arya asked.

"No, but if you like, I could teach you how to dance."

Her eyes lit up. "I would love that."

"Well I know the perfect place." Eragon said, holding out his hand. To his utter delight, Arya took it.

Quickly, he led her through the forest to a small glade.

When they arrived, Eragon released her hand and turned to face her. Drákos had leapt off her shoulders and was now sitting in a tree.

He took a step toward her, and then stepped back.

"What dance would you like to learn?" he asked.

"What dances do you know?" she countered.

"Only two. The waltz and the tango." He admitted.

"Well then I guess I'll learn the waltz." Arya said.

"Alright." Eragon said as he took a step toward her. He took her hand and started to move his other hand into place, but he hesitated.

"What is it?" Arya asked.

"I must hold your waist." He said.

Arya dipped her head. "Go ahead." She murmured.

Eragon lightly placed his hand on her waist.

"Okay, so all you have to do right now is mirror my steps." He instructed.

Arya nodded quickly.

"Okay step here and now here, now here." Eragon murmured.

"That's it?" Arya asked.

"No, you have to do that while spinning and there is a dip."

"Let's do it." Arya said confidently.

"Okay."

They began the dance again, quicker this time.

When Eragon dipped her, Arya lost her balance and fell over onto her back, dragging Eragon with her. Both of them lay dazed for a moment.

When Eragon regained his senses, he quickly moved away from Arya.

"Sorry, I should have told you when the dip came." Eragon apologized.

"It's fine. I usually react faster than that. My balance is a little off." Arya said.

"Are you well?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Arya looked to the tree where Drákos had settled. "Where did Drákos go?" she asked.

'_Here!'_

They both turned to look and Drákos was sitting at the edge of the glade with a bird in between his paws.

"I don't think Saphira needs to teach him how to hunt." Arya said.

"She will teach him how to kill without inflicting unnecessary pain." Eragon explained.

"Oh. That is good."

Saphira entered her Riders mind and asked _'Little one, where are you?'_

'_We will be back soon.' _Eragon told her.

'_That doesn't tell me where you are.' _Saphira growled.

Eragon sent her an image of the glade.

'_I will come get you.'_

'_Saphira, that is-'_

'_Trianna is on her way there, looking for you.' _Saphira snapped.

'_We'll wait for you.' _Eragon said quickly.

'_Good.'_ Saphira growled and left his mind.

"We are to wait for Saphira. She is going to come get us."

"What, why?" Arya asked.

"Trianna."

"I don't trust her."

"Nor do I." Eragon said. "That is why Saphira doesn't want us to run into her."

"That witch tried to seduce Fäolin when she met him for the first time." Arya growled.

"She did the same to me."

Arya raised her lip. "It seems that we have similar taste in-" she cut herself off before she could say anymore.

Eragon cocked his head. "Were you about to say you have something in common with her?"

"Perhaps." Arya said evasively.

Eragon sensed she was unwilling to say more, so he let it drop.

At that moment Saphira landed in the glade.

'_Get on fast. She is near.' _She thundered.

Neither wasted time on speaking and leapt onto her back. The mighty sapphire dragon took of promptly, Drákos right behind her.

ExA

Trianna looked up at the blue dragon.

'_Damn it.' _She thought. _'Next time, I will not miss him. That elf will _not_ have my soul mate. I will have to play this carefully. But one way or another, I will have my Dragon Rider.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

The next several days passed without incident. Drákos was now two weeks old and speaking fluently.

He was also, much to the annoyance of Eragon and Arya, still calling them mommy and daddy. Even better, they still had to share a tent.

Eragon was growing restless. Being so close to Arya all the time was driving him to the very edge of madness.

One night, as Eragon lay awake, he heard a rustle close to his left arm.

He quickly jerked into a sitting position and drew a dagger he kept under his pillow.

Before he could do any damage to whatever had made the noise, he realized it was Arya.

She looked started by his sudden movement. She had frozen with her hand half extended toward him.

After he relaxed and put the dagger away, she spoke.

"I've noticed that you have been restless of late, and wondered if I could help."

"Do you have anything in mind?" he queried.

The elf grinned mischievously. "Yes I do."

He was apprehensive, but allowed her to lead him out of the tent.

While they were walking, Eragons curiosity got the better of him.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"It's a surprise." She said.

"Can't you give me a hint?" he half begged.

"You will love it."

"That is not a hint." He grumbled.

"Too bad. Don't ruin it." Arya ordered.

"Fine." He muttered.

"Come on, cheer up!" she said cheerily.

"I would be happier if I knew where I was going." Eragon hinted.

"You will soon." Arya informed him.

"Fine."

Both were silent for the rest of the walk. When they arrived at Aryas surprise location, Eragon could not stifle a gasp.

Before them was a small lake, but size was not matter. It was glass smooth, so it looked as if there were hundreds of stars in the water.

The trees went right up to the bank on one side and the other side was lined with rocks, both large and small.

Arya turned to him and asked "Would you like to go for a swim?"

"Ummmm… yes?"

Arya smiled and darted behind a large boulder. Eragon started to follow her, but realized what she was doing and stopped. The tips of his ears turned red as he stripped off his clothing and jumped into the water. He was pleased to find that it was very warm.

Before he resurfaced, Eragon heard another splash, letting him know that he was no longer alone in the water.

When his head broke the surface, he made a point to keep his eyes closed.

"Eragon, you can open your eyes. I wouldn't have brought you here if I had a problem with you seeing me naked, now would I?" Arya stated calmly.

"I guess not." He admitted and opened his eyes.

Arya was bent down so that only her head and shoulders were above water. Her hair was wet and water was coursing down her face in rivulets. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and her full lips were turned up in a small smile.

She turned and began to swim away from him. Drawn on by his fascination, he followed her.

He stopped when her head disappeared. He stood still, waiting for her to resurface.

"Looking for me?"

Eragon whipped around, and before he could stop, he lost his balance and fell forward. He caught hold of Aryas shoulders and nearly toppled them both. As it were, their bodies were still pressed against each other.

Both of them turned red in the face and they pulled away quickly.

"I-I'm sorry!" Eragon stuttered, eyes wide.

"N-no, it was my fault. I was the one who startled you." Arya mumbled, wrapping her arms around her chest in a somewhat defensive manner.

"We should go back."

"No, let's stay here for a while." Arya said, making sound almost like a question.

Eragon nodded, and Arya looked happy.

Arya swam away on her back and Eragon followed.

"Afraid to go under water again?" he challenged.

"No!" she yelped

"Prove it."

Arya took a deep breath and dove under water. The water was to dark for Eragon to keep track of where she was.

Suddenly, something grabbed his foot and tripped him.

He came back up spluttering. He turned to Arya.

"That was a dirty trick." He growled.

She grinned, looking somewhat flirtatious. "You know you can't stay mad at me."

Eragon glared at her for another moment before he gave up.

"Why are you always right?" he asked.

"Because I'm a woman.

"So men can't ever be right?"

"Only when fighting with another man. You could win against Roran."

"Oh so I'm finally a man to you?"

"You have been a man to me for a while."

Eragon shook his head. "Thanks for telling me." He grumbled.

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't." he answered quickly.

Arya muttered something under her breath.

Out of the blue, a huge ball of water dropped onto Eragons head.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Not fair!"

"Why don't you do something about it?" Arya challenged.

"I will!" he retorted. He muttered something under his breath and Arya was pushed back by a tidal wave.

When she recovered, Arya said "So you want to play that way?" and shoved him back with a ball of water.

For an hour or so, their water war continued.

Neither of them noticed the green dragon sneaking in and taking something from behind two rocks.

When both of them were exhausted from the magic use, they waded to the shore to dry off and get dressed.

When Arya got to the place where she had undressed, she looked around, but could not find her clothes.

Behind another rock, Eragon was facing the same problem.

"Arya?" he called.

"Yes?"

"My clothes wouldn't happen to be over there would they?" he asked.

"I was hoping mine were over there!" she answered.

"Great." He muttered. "What should we do?"

"Run." She answered as she stepped out from behind her rock, arms wound around her chest.

When they returned to their tent, Saphira and Drákos were still laughing.

"What so funny?" Arya demanded.

'_You never thought to ask us where your clothes were.' _Saphira answered.

"What are you talking about?" Eragon growled.

'_I sent Drákos in to steal your clothes.'_

"Why?" Arya shrilled.

'_Go get dressed and I will explain.' _Saphira ordered.

Grumbling, the pair of them slipped into the tent and got dressed.

When they were clothes, they left the tent and said "Explain."

'_I sent him in to steal your clothes because we wanted to see the look on your faces.'_

"Good night." Eragon snapped and stalked into the tent. Arya followed behind him.

When they had lain down to sleep, Drákos spoke to Eragon.

'_Daddy, why do you sleep over there and not with me and mommy?'_

"It is less awkward for me to sleep here." He answered wearily.

'_Will you sleep over here tonight?' _the little dragon pleaded.

"Ask Arya." He said.

Drákos turned to Arya.

'_Mommy?'_

"You are going to keep asking until you get your way, aren't you?"Arya asked.

'_Yes.'_

Arya groaned and said "Very well."

Eragon sat up and swung his legs off the cot. He then carried it over and placed it next to Aryas and settled back down.

When he was settled, Drákos lay down across both of their stomachs and began to hum.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, when Eragon woke, he had his arms wrapped around what he really hope was a pillow. When he took a deep breath, he hoped it belonged to Arya, for it had a pine needle scent.

He slowly opened his eyes. When he saw that it was Arya and not her pillow, Eragon could not subdue the spark of joy that kindled itself in his stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed the moment to last.

Eragon stiffened in surprise when Arya squirmed closer to him, murmuring his name, seeming to be only partially awake. He smiled and tightened his arms around her. Drákos moved over so he could stay curled up on Aryas spine.

The three of them stayed as they were until a knock came.

Eragon twitched but stayed where he was, while Arya buried her face deeper into his bare chest. Drákos didn't move.

The knock came again, along with a hesitant "Shadeslayers?"

Eragon groaned. _'There goes my morning,' _he thought.

He squeezed Arya tighter for a moment then released her and sat up.

Eragon stood up, stretched and opened the tent flap to reveal a very nervous Jarsha.

"What is it, son?" he asked kindly.

"Lady Nasuada would like to see you and Lady Arya in her tent as soon as possible," he said timidly.

"Tell her we will be there soon," Eragon instructed.

"Yes sir," he mumbled and turned to leave.

"Jarsha," Eragon called.

The messenger turned around and gave him a questioning look.

"Take this," Eragon said as he tossed the boy a gold coin. When Jarsha looked confused, Eragon explained "It is always carrying your messages well."

He seemed to swell with pride at Eragons words as he turned and darted away.

When Eragon turned around, Arya was shaking with quiet laughter.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"The boys' eyes almost popped out of his skull when he saw you without a shirt," she replied, still chuckling.

Eragon rolled his eyes and pulled on a fresh tunic, and turned around so Arya could change.

When they were both ready, they made their way to Nasuadas tent on Saphiras back.

Drákos chose to fly since he was too large to ride on Aryas shoulders anymore.

'_I wonder what she wants,' _Eragon said.

'_Patience Little One,' _Saphira chided.

'_What, I'm not allowed to ask questions?'_

'_Not pointless questions.'_

'_How is that pointless?' _Eragon demanded.

'_We are about to find out.'_

'_So?'_

'_Why ask when we will find out in less than a minute?'_

'_Will you two stop bickering and help me reign in my hyperactive dragon?' _Arya snapped.

Both dragon and Rider looked up and saw Drákos flying in circles after his own tail.

Eragon let out a booming laugh and Saphira grasped the smaller dragon on her claws. The captured dragon squeaked indignantly as he dangled.

'_Happy, Alfa-Kona?' _Saphira asked.

'_Just don't drop him.'_

'_I've never dropped anything that I didn't mean too.'_

'_Good.'_

When they reached Nasuadas red tent, Saphira landed on her hind legs and lowered Drákos to the ground. When he had scurried away, Saphira dropped onto all fours with a massive thud.

Eragon and Arya dismounted and entered the tent. When they saw her, her head was down, buried in her arms.

Eragon bowed quickly and said "My Lady, what is troubling you?"

Nasuada raised her head. "Queen Islanzadí has requested that you and your dragons leave for Ellesméra so that Arya can begin her training," she growled.

"Why does this upset you?" Arya asked. "You knew we would have to leave sooner or later."

"Your _mother_ wants you to leave today," she hissed.

Arya went pale when she Nasuada said the word 'mother'.

"Oh," was all she could manage.

"How could you fail to mention that you are a princess?" Nasuada demanded.

Arya drew herself up with regal disdain and said "It was- and still is- irrelevant to what I am doing here."

Nasuada slumped in her seat and sighed.

"Very well," she said. "You may go."

They nodded and departed.

While they walked, Eragon spoke.

"We should bring both saddles. So Drákos will have one when he is large enough to be ridden."

Arya nodded distractedly.

"Are you well?" Eragon asked cautiously. The last time he had asked her that question, it had gotten him into trouble.

"I am fine," Arya said. "I just hope that Nasuada as enough sense to keep her mouth shut."

"She'd better," Eragon said darkly.

"Why do you care so much?" Arya queried.

"If she lets it slip about your heritage, you will most likely rip her to shreds, and with her being my liege lord, I would have to try to protect her, and I don't want to fight you."

"I think it's best if she is smart enough to just keep her mouth shut."

Eragon chuckled. "That sounds much easier."

Arya shrugged and the barest hint of a smile graced her lips.

They swiftly made their way back to their tent to pack. It didn't take them long, as neither of them had much.

Within the hour, both of them had mounted Saphira and were ready to leave. Arya was once again seated in front.

As they took off, Drákos grumbled _'Why do I have to carry this?' _referring to the saddle that was on his back.

'_Because,' _Saphira said _'I can't carry both of them.'_

'_But it's nearly as big as me!' _he cried.

'_Stop whining, it's not heavy,' _Saphira snapped.

Drákos didn't say anything, just moped silently.

Arya spoke up. _'So does this mean I call you ebrithil now?'_

'_Only,' _Saphira started.

'_If you,' _Eragon continued.

'_Wish us,'_

'_To call you'_

'_Princess.'_

Arya shook her head. _'How do you do that?'_

'_Do what?' _they asked together.

'_Speak in turn.'_

'_You will understand when Drákos is older,' _Saphira said.

'_You will do it without realizing it,' _Eragon added.

'_Well right now it just makes my head hurt.'_

'_Sorry,' _they said.

'_Really?'_

Eragon grinned as did Saphira.

After a few hours of silence, Saphira said _'Will someone say something before I fall asleep?'_

'_Something,' _Drákos said cheekily.

Saphira barred her teeth and shot a small jet of flame at the emerald dragon.

'_Not fair!' _he cried. _'I can't breathe fire yet!'_

'_Then don't sass me until you can,' _Saphira growled. Drákos pouted in silence.

'_So if you don't want us to literally say 'something' what_ do_ you want us to say?' _Eragon asked, projecting his thoughts to all of his companions.

'_We could play a game of riddles,' _Arya suggested.

'_I'm out,' _Eragon said. _'I'll referee.'_

'_Or you can tell the riddles,' _Drákos said.

'_Sounds good to me,' _Saphira added.

'_Okay,' _Eragon thought for a moment then said _'An apple begins with me and age too. I am in the midst of a man and foremost in every apprehension. You will find me in everyday and see me in all autumns. It's a pity that you cannot see me in the air and yet it's so wonderful to be a part of the great Leona Lake! Guess what am I?'_

This riddle stumped everyone for several minutes.

'_Is it the letter A?' _Arya asked.

'_Yes it is.'_

'_Give us another one!' _Drákos cried.

'_Which word becomes shorter even if you add 2 more letters to it?' _he asked.

'_Shorter?' _Saphira guessed.

'_Yes. More?'_

There was a rumble of agreement so Eragon continued to spout riddles until they landed.

Saphira was the first one to call it quits for the night.

'_I'm not used to carrying two people so far,' _is what she said.

'_Well you won't have to for much longer,' _Drákos said. _'Arya is my Rider; and she will ride me as soon as I am large enough.'_

'_And when you learn to stop chasing your tail,' _Saphira teased.

Drákos had no rebuttal for that so he went into a dive and landed. Saphira landed close behind him.

When both dragons had their saddles taken off, they quickly fell asleep. Eragon and Arya lingered though. They sat on opposite sides of the fire, both staring into the flames.

Eragon was the first to speak.

"Arya?"

Still staring at the flames, Arya answered. "Yes?"

"You remember when the blizzard started and we were stranded in that cave?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You remember what you did before you fell asleep?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

For a while Arya remained silent. Just when Eragon was sure she wouldn't answer, she looked up into his eyes.

"Now is not the time for you to know," she murmured.

Eragon held his tongue, despite the protest that was bubbling at his lips. Instead he dipped his head and said nothing.

"You're not going to ask about the time under Saphiras wing?" Arya asked.

"I know you won't answer, so what is the point?" Eragon countered.

Arya offered him a small smile and said "You are learning."

"Learning what? When to shut up?" Eragon said sarcastically.

"Among other things," she teased.

"Thanks," he said dryly.

"Any time."

Eragon became mockingly serious. "You know your bond with Drákos will change you, right?"

"Yes."

"Who know, maybe you will become hyperactive," Eragon said with a grin.

"Don't count on it," Arya grumbled.

"It would be amusing to see you chase your own tail."

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't _have _a tail."

Eragon chuckled wryly and said "No I hadn't noticed. I, unlike some people, don't stare at you like a dumbstruck fool every time you walk by."

Arya rolled her eyes. "No one does."

Eragon raised his eyebrows. "I've seen almost every man- and some women- in the Varden do so."

"Doubtful," she said dubiously.

"It's true!"Eragon exclaimed.

"Prove it," Arya challenged.

Eragon reached out with his mind and when Arya allowed him into her mind, he showed her multiple memories of both men and women staring at her as she walked by.

When he pulled out of Aryas mind, Eragon swore he saw a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" he asked.

"No!" she cried indignantly, her blush becoming more pronounced.

"Yes you are!" he said. "You're blushing!"

"I am not!" she retorted.

"Say it in the Ancient Language."

"Den eímai-" she started, but was unable to get the words out.

Eragon smirked. "I knew you were," he said smugly.

"Shut up," she grumbled.

"Yes ma'am!" he said smartly, earning a glare from Arya.

After a moment, both of them returned to staring at the fire. When it had died down a bit, they both, by an unconscious agreement, moved over to Saphira and lay down to sleep. Unlike the last time they slept together under Saphiras wing, Arya made no conscious decision to sleep in Eragons arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

When Arya awoke the next morning, she was reluctant to move. There was warmth flooding in on her from all sides. She wiggled her way closer to the heat at her back, but found she was already pressed against it. Her eyes flew open and she craned her head around to look at what was behind her. She started when she saw Eragon pressed against her spine and his arms around her waist.

She tried to wriggle free of his grasp, but he unconsciously tightened his arms around her, making it impossible for her to free herself.

"Eragon," she hissed. His only response was to mumble something in his sleep.

'_I never knew he was a heavy sleeper,' _she thought.

Arya tried to pry his arms away from her, but it was a futile prospect. He simply would not budge.

Finally, she resorted to a very unsophisticated method of waking someone. She entered his mind and forced herself into his dream.

She created a small meadow with only herself and Eragon. She made her dream self approach Eragon and place her lips near his ear.

"Eragon," she murmured "WAKE UP!"

With a violent jerk, Eragon woke up, eyes wide.

"Huh? What happened?" he said, his words slurred by sleep.

"Let go," Arya said in an even tone.

Eragon hesitated, unsure of what was going on. When he registered what was going on and where he was, he immediately let go.

Eyes wide, Eragon began to apologize profusely, but Arya held up a hand to silence him.

"Forget about it," she said "you were asleep. You could not control it."

Eragon nodded and tried to move away from the elf, but was unable to due to Saphira being curled around them.

'_Saphira,' _he said through their bond _'can you let us up?'_

She did not answer with words, but instead lifted her wing and moved her paws out of the way. Arya stood up and stretched gracefully. Eragon and Saphira mirrored her movements, though Eragon lacked some of the grace.

Swiftly, he moved to the saddle that Drákos had been wearing the day before and dug through the saddlebags for the bread they had packed. When he found it, he pulled a loaf out and tore it in half. He approached Arya and handed her one of the halves.

While they ate, Saphira woke Drákos. He wearily opened one eye and stared at the sapphire dragon standing over him.

'_What?' _he mumbled.

'_Time to wake young one,' _Saphira murmured.

Lazily, Drákos pushed himself off the ground onto his feet. He shook himself like a wet dog and yawned.

'_I need to hunt,' _Saphira told him. _'You may come if you wish.'_

'_Okay!' _he said enthusiastically, all traces of sleep gone from him.

Saphira rolled her eyes and launched herself into the sky, Drákos close behind her.

'_We will be back soon,' _Saphira said to Eragon.

'_Alright,' _Eragon responded.

Drákos craned his head around to look at his Rider before she was out of sight.

'_Soon she will ride me,' _he thought. _'As soon as I'm big enough.'_

The emerald dragon swung his head back around and almost slammed into Saphira.

'_Careful!' _the elder dragon scolded.

Drákos lowered his head and settled next to Saphira.

After flying in silence for several minutes, Drákos spoke.

'_Saphira?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Since we are the last free dragons, and since we are trying to give the dragons another chance, does that mean…' _he trailed off.

'_Does that mean that we will probably become mates?' _Saphira offered. When Drákos made no move to respond, Saphira continued. _'We will probably end up together.'_

'_Does that…bother you?' _Drákos asked. _'I mean, are you opposed to the idea?'_

'_The idea of being mates with you does not bother me. Honestly, I'm glad.'_

'_Glad?'_

'_I really like you Drákos…a lot,' _Saphira admitted.

'_Y-you do?' _Drákos stuttered. _'You never act like it.'_

'_The last time I was forward with my feelings to another dragon, I was burned so to speak. Eragon has had similar heartbreaks and, due to our bond, that has made me hesitant about being too forward.'_

'_So you didn't want to say anything for fear of rejection.'_

'_Exactly.'_

'_Saphira, I would never hurt you. I…I love you.'_

At his confession, Saphira went rigid with fear. No one but Eragon had ever said that to her and saying it to her Rider was one thing but this… out of pure instinct, Saphira shut her mind and focused on her hunt. She quickly zeroed in on a herd of deer. She angled into a steep dive and swiftly took one out. Drákos copied her and they ate quickly.

Saphira finished first and waited for Drákos.

When he was done eating they took off without a word to one another.

The flight back was uneventful except for one thing.

Murtagh and Thorn decided to pay them a visit.

Without warning, Thorn flew down from the clouds and sunk his claws into Saphiras shoulders.

The sapphire dragon screamed in pain.

'_Go get our Riders!' _she screamed at Drákos.

'_But-'_

'_GO!'_

Drákos flew away at top speed toward their camp, leaving Saphira to deal with Thorn and his treacherous Rider alone.

She craned her head around and breathed fire at Thorns neck, burning his scales. The blood red dragon roared in fury and let go of her shoulders. Before Saphira could attack again, Murtagh had healed to burns on Thorns neck.

'_They have gotten stronger,' _Saphira thought. _'And Thorn is as big as I am now!'_

Instead of attacking, Thorn leveled off and faced Saphira. Murtagh spoke.

"Where is my little brother? Has the coward given up?"

Saphira did not dare to open her mind to Murtagh as she once would have, so she had no way to respond but to growl.

Murtagh ignored her growl and continued.

"He knows he can't defeat me so he gave up didn't he? Galbatorix has ordered me to bring the both of you back, but since only you are here, I will capture you and Eragon will come to Urû'baen of his own free will."

'_How dare he insult my Rider? He will pay!'_

Saphira opened her mouth to roar at Murtagh, but the force of her rage allowed not a roar to come forth, but instead words.

"YOU WILL PAY!"

The shock of hearing words come from her maw stunned everyone. Saphira was the first to recover. She used their shock against them and hurled herself at them. She buried her claws on either side of Thorns chest and her fangs in his throat, just below his skull.

The pain of being attacked shocked Thorn back into action and he slashed Saphiras wings with his talons.

Saphira growled in pain, but refused to let go. Thorn wouldn't give up though. He continued to slash her wings and claw her belly.

Eventually, Saphira had to let go. She released her enemy and attempted to fly away on shredded wings, but not maintain her altitude and spiraled toward the ground rapidly.

She hit the ground hard. She landed neck first and flipped oven and settled belly up.

Thorn took advantage of her vulnerability and pounced. He ripped and clawed at her without mercy. Before she could retaliate, Saphira lost consciousness.

ExA

"Eragon!" Arya cried as he collapsed. She ran to his side as he fell to the ground. She shook him roughly, trying to wake him.

Before she could do anything else, Drákos landed in the clearing.

'_Get on!' _he yelled.

"What about Eragon?" Arya yelled.

'_I can't carry both of you!'_

"But-"

'_NOW!'_

Arya leapt onto her dragons' bare back and he took to the sky.

'_What's going on?' _Arya demanded.

'_Saphira was attacked.'_

'_Faster.'_

Drákos flew as fast as he could. By the time he got to where they had been attacked, Thorn was ready to take off again.

Before he could, Drákos rammed into the larger dragon, forcing him away from Saphira. Thorn snarled furiously and barred his teeth.

Drákos prepared himself for a fight. He had fought with Saphira before, and he usually lost, but this time he couldn't lose.

Losing this fight meant death.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Arya leapt off of her dragons back.

'_You'll move faster without me on your back.'_

'_I know,' _Drákos growled.

'_Thorn is already weak from fighting Saphira, so that will put you at an advantage,' _Arya pointed out. _'Don't lose focus and attack his weak pointes.'_

'_I'm ready.'_

Without further ado, Drákos lunged at the larger dragon, who easily batted him aside.

'_Drákos, you're faster! Don't attack him head on! Wear him down then go in for the kill!'_

'_If you know what to do, then why don't you fight him?' _Drákos snapped.

'_Watch out!'_

Drákos dodged a powerful blow from Thorns paw and returned the blow with a vicious bite to the head. The green dragon clambered onto Thorns back, kicking Murtagh off of his dragon in the process. Drákos hung on with all his strength as Thorn started trying to buck him off. No matter how hard Thorn shook and writhed, Drákos refused to let go.

Trying to force him to be still, Drákos tightened his jaws around Thorns skull, causing him to scream in pain and writhe harder.

Meanwhile, Murtagh and Arya were dueling on the ground. Arya had more skill, speed and experience, but Murtagh was stronger, due to the dragon souls that augmented his natural strength.

When Murtagh heard Thorns scream, he took his focus off the fight and Arya managed to knock him to the ground and force him to stay down, lest he wish to have his head severed.

"Would you really kill the person who gave you your dragon?" Murtagh spat.

"You did not give me Drákos, traitor," Arya snarled.

"Oh really? How do you think that egg got where it was? You never would have found it if I hadn't 'accidentally' dropped his egg where I _knew _you would find it!"

"Why would you do that? So you could try and gain our trust?" Arya sneered.

"I hate him! I don't want to serve him!" Murtagh howled.

"Prove it," the elf growled.

Without warning Murtagh switched to the ancient language.

"I swear upon my word as a Rider that if you let me up, Thorn and I will leave without causing further harm," he swore.

Arya was reluctant, but she knew his new oath would not allow him to attack, so she slowly released him.

Murtagh sat up swiftly and leapt to his feet. Drákos slowly pulled himself off of Thorn, wary of trickery.

Murtagh leapt onto his dragons back who took off without hesitation. When they were gone from view, Arya turned her attention to Saphira.

'_I'll go get Eragon,' _Drákos said as he took off.

Arya nodded absently and started to heal Saphira as best she could, starting with her shredded wings before moving to the rest of her battered body.

By the time Drákos returned with Eragon, Arya was almost out of energy.

Drákos, seeing her in her weakened state, flooded her body with energy from his own. Even with the extra energy, Arya had to stop healing the sapphire dragon to preserve her own life.

'_I'm going hunting. I'll bring something for Saphira as well,' _Drákos murmured.

Arya nodded and examined Eragon, seeing if there was any damage to him. When she found nothing, she pulled out a loaf of bread and tore it in half. When she finished eating, she resumed tending to Saphira.

'_That miserable excuse for a dragon nearly killed her…I don't know if I can fix all this,' _she thought in dismay.

Arya continued to tend to Saphira, draining her energy to a dangerously low level. When she could no longer see properly, she had to stop. But luckily, the worst of her wounds had been healed.

Arya leaned back on the grass and tried to focus her mind, without much success. She finally just let her mind go blank and wander where it pleased.

The next thing she knew she was in a moment from her past.

'_Just lay down, I promise that you will enjoy this if you just relax,' he told her._

'_No! I don't want to do this again!' she cried._

'_You must if you wish your mother to proud of you.'_

'_But it hurts,' she whimpered._

'_If you would relax it won't hurt!'_

_Arya whimpered but reluctantly laid down on the bed. She watched this man she had trusted so much smile lustfully and climb on top of her. Now she was sure her trust had been misplaced…_

Arya woke with a startled yelp. She looked around frantically, making sure that _he_ wasn't there. When she confirmed that he was not nearby, at least not where she could see him, she relaxed.

Before she could move, the elf felt a strange, cold presence touch her, physically and mentally.

Arya shivered and the presence was gone.

'_What's getting into me?'_ she wondered. _'I haven't thought about him in years, decades. Why would he come up now?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a low moan from Eragon. She turned to look at him and saw him regaining consciousness. She quickly rushed to his side and knelt next to him.

With a low groan, Eragons eyes fluttered open. "Arya?" he croaked.

"I'm here," she murmured, caressing his face gently.

Slowly, he raised his hand to his cheek and pressed her hand to his face. "Arya," he murmured. Arya stiffened at the contact, purely out of habit. When he felt her stiffen, Eragon pulled his hand away automatically and jerked his face away from her hand. He sat up abruptly, nearly smashing his forehead into hers. Without a word he stood up, his eyes flashing.

When he laid eyes on Saphira, a wordless cry of rage tore from his lips and he ran to her. He touched her neck gently. With no noticeable cause that Arya could see, he fell to his knees, his shoulders hunched.

Arya slowly approached him. "Eragon?" she asked softly when she reached him.

He lifted his head to look at her. Arya could see the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Eragon?" she said in a more panicked tone. "Eragon, what's wrong?"

"She's dead," he chocked. "I can't feel her at all. It's not that she's blocking me; I can't even sense the presence of her mind. She isn't here anymore."

Shocked, Arya extended her mind toward where Saphiras should be. When she felt nothing, her shoulders slumped.

The last female dragon was dead.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

'_How will we be able to go on?' _Arya thought in despair. _'How is Eragon going to survive?'_

In an attempt to calm him, Arya placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. Eragon didn't react in any way, just kept staring at Saphira.

"Eragon?" she said quietly. When he didn't respond to her at all, Arya knelt next to him and put her arms around his shoulders. Eragon twisted his body so that his face was buried in her shoulder and his arms around her waist.

Drákos landed next to them a few minutes later, a deer in his jaws and another one in his claws. When he saw his Rider holding Eragon he was confused. _'She never does that,' _he thought. The young dragon reached his mind out for Saphira to ask what was going on, but felt nothing. Confused, he started to ask what was wrong, but then it struck him. As soon as he realized what was going on, the dragon began to keen mournfully at the sky.

'_Drákos,' _a low voice rumbled in his mind.

'_Who is that?' _he asked wearily.

'_I am Glaedr,' _the voice said. _'I need you to speak to Eragon for me.'_

'_Why? Can't you do it yourself?'_

'_He is blocking me with more force than I am able to contend with.'_

'_Very well,' _Drákos mumbled. _'What would you have me say?'_

'_Tell him that Saphira is not really dead. I knew she was going to die, so I pulled her soul from her body into my heart. I cannot hold her here long though, or I will die.'_

'_How long will you be able to keep her?'_

'_Not long.'_

'_What do I have to do so she can return?'_

'_Heal her body. That is the only way her soul will be able to find its way back.'_

Without another moment of hesitation, Drákos tried to contact Eragon, but was met with a wall harder than dragon scales. Trying to break it was like trying to destroy Urû'baen with a stick.

'_How can I speak to him if I can't reach his mind?' _Drákos wondered. _'I can tell mom and she can tell him…' _without further ado, Drákos contacted Arya. _'Mom?' _he asked.

'_Yes Drákos?'_

'_Glaedr spoke to me,' _he said. _'He told me that Saphira isn't dead.'_

'_What do you mean she isn't dead?' _Arya demanded. _'How can she be alive?'_

'_Glaedr knew she wouldn't survive so he pulled her soul into his heart, but it is killing him. Someone needs to heal Saphiras body so she can return to it.'_

Slowly, Arya pulled away from Eragon. His eyes had a dull, haunted look in them, as if the will to survive had deserted him.

"Eragon," Arya whispered "Saphira can be saved."

Eragons head snapped up, a small spark of hope written in his eyes.

"Glaedr has her soul in his heart. If we can heal her body, he can set it free and she can return!"

Eragon leapt to his feet without a word and started to heal his beloved dragons' body as fast as he could. Arya stood up a little more slowly and helped him. With the work that she had already done, the task did not take long. Within an hour, the rest of Saphiras wounds were healed.

'_Glaedr, it is done,' _Drákos said.

'_Good,' _the ancient dragon murmured. _'I will release her now.'_

Several minutes past, with no sign of movement from Saphira. Then suddenly with a sound akin to the screech of a Ra'zac, a blue mass entered Saphiras body through her mouth. With a violent jerk, Saphira lurched to her feet.

Eragon shouted with joy and threw his arms around her neck. Saphira shook her neck roughly, dislodging him. She pressed her paw to his chest and pushed him into the dirt.

'_You dare touch me, half-breed?' _she snarled, an angry gleam in her eyes.

'_Saphira, what are you talking about?' _Eragon asked incredulous. _'Why wouldn't I touch you? I'm your Rider!'_

Saphira barred her teeth. _'I have no Rider, I am a wild dragon!'_

'_No you aren't!' Drákos cried. 'You are my mentor and the last female dragon alive!'_

Saphira swung her head around to look at Drákos. _'Quiet hatchling,' _she snapped.

'_No, I will not be quiet! Not until you remember!'_

'_Remember?' _Saphira growled angrily. _'Remember what?'_

'_Everything!'_ Drákos cried._ 'You have to remember everything! The Varden, the war, your Rider, your _life_!'_

'_My life? What do you know of my life?'_

'_I know that you are the only dragon who is strong enough to defeat Galbatorix, you grew up alone in the Spine, your first word was the name of your Rider…and I know that I love you,'_ he finished quietly.

'_Galbatorix? My Riders name? You…you_ love _me?'_

'_Yes. Saphira Brightscales, I am in love with you.'_

"Saphira," Arya whispered "let Eragon up."

At the sound of his name, Saphira jerked back, rearing up on her hind paws. Eragon scrambled away from her, afraid she was going to try to kill him. When she was on all fours again the gleam in her eyes was gone, replaced by confusion.

'_What happened?' _she asked.

No one was able to speak, for they were all too shocked to be able to form words.

'_Eragon, what happened?' _she asked again.

Hearing her say his name erased all of his doubts. Eragon lunged at her neck and wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug. He could feel confusion emanating from her.

"It doesn't matter now. You're back."

'_Back? When did I leave?'_

Eragon dropped down to his feet, landing with a dull thump. "Saphira, you didn't just leave, you _died._"

'_Died?' _she repeated.

"Yes. Thorn killed you, but Glaedr managed to keep you alive."

'_How is that possible? You can't bring someone back from the dead.'_

'_I didn't,' _Glaedr answered. _'I just prevented you from entering the void in the first place.'_

'_How?'_

'_I pulled your soul from your body just before you dies and sheltered it in my heart of hearts.'_

'_I didn't know you could do that.'_

'_Not many have the ability, and those who do must wait until their body has been killed to be able to do it properly.'_

'_How can you tell if you can?' _Saphira asked.

'_You can't. The only way to know is to try it, but if try and don't have the ability, the effort will kill you and you shall die a true death.'_

'_Good to know,' _Saphira said numbly.

'_You should wait until tomorrow to resume your journey to Ellesmera,' _Glaedr said. _'You all need to recover. You shouldn't do any more flying than it takes to get to camp.'_

'_We won't,' _Saphira promised.

'_We should eat first though,' _Drákos said.

"I'm not getting on your back until you do," Arya said.

"Nor will I," Eragon agreed.

'Arya, I think you should ride me from now on,' Drákos said. 'I proved I can carry you today.'

Arya nodded. "Eat. Then I will ride you."

Drákos settled near one of the deer he had brought back, Saphira near the other and both began to eat.

While the dragons ate, their Riders talked.

"What's it like to lose your dragon?" Arya asked cautiously. She didn't want to upset him.

"Imagine having your soul ripped from your body, crushed under the weight of the Beor Mountains, and then burned. _That_ is what it felt like," Eragon whispered.

'_Right now that sounds pleasurable,' _Drákos said _'since I'm still wounded from fighting that oversized ball of red scales.'_

"Drákos," Arya cried. "I never healed you! I'm sorry!"

'_Relax, I understand. With everything that has happened, I can understand that you forgot.'_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said as she came up to him. "This still needs to be healed." Drákos lowered his wings to the ground and allowed Arya to heal them. When she was done with his wings, she moved on to the other, smaller wounds.

When Arya was done, she took a step back and surveyed her work. "I think you'll live," she said.

'_I would've anyway,' _Drákos snapped playfully. _'But thanks mom.'_

"No problem," Arya chuckled.

After that, silence reigned until Saphira and Drákos had finished eating.

'_It is time we were off,' _Saphira said standing.

Eragon leapt onto her back and Arya did the same with Drákos and they took off, flying back to their camp.

What they didn't know is that they were being followed, by an enemy unseen unless it wished to be seen.


	14. Chapter 14  Eragontheone starts here

AN: Hey guys, this is my first chapter of this fanfic. I've never written fanfiction before, so please put up with me. I appreciate reviews!

"Eragon, are you feeling well? You look shaken by the incident" Arya asked

Eragon looked up from the campfire, "I… I don't know how to explain it Arya, as I said it felt as if my soul was ripped apart and my entire being rendered useless by Saphira's absence"

'_I believe it is wise not to remind him of what happened little princess' _chided Dràkos.

Arya shifted closer to him and placed her hand upon his shoulder

"I will be available if you need to talk about it Eragon" offered Arya

Looking away, Eragon whispered "Eka elrun ono"

"Get some rest, we will have a long journey tomorrow"

With that Eragon got up and walked over to Saphira, lying down against her warm belly. Arya watched his movements with concern etched on her face. The dragoness curled her tail around him and covered his pale form with a sapphire wing.

Saphira blinked slowly at Arya as if in appreciation for her actions, and then proceeded to rest.

'_You care for him greatly, I sense unbidden emotions in your mind as you look at him. Do you love him?_' asked Dràkos

'_I am not entirely sure Dràkos, I know I have feelings for him however. He is kind and strong-hearted, someone I know who will stand beside me no matter what happens.' _replied Arya

'_There are not many who would be as such little one, make sure to keep him close. I can sense in your mind that you do not want to distract him from his duties. You should remember that life is short. It is possible that even tomorrow Eragon could be spirited away to Uru'baen or killed. Love does not present itself many times Arya, my advice is to tell him when you are sure of your sentiments. He has already proclaimed his love for you, has he not? Time is not on our side, you would not want him to fall without knowing your feelings for him would you? I have let Saphira know that I love her, and I have no regrets.'_

'_You have once again proved your ancient wisdom O great dragon' _Arya replied with the equivalent of a mental smirk. _'But I feel I will have to tell him soon, after what happened to Saphira today I feel more vulnerable than ever before. What if something happens to you?'_ Arya's silliness changed in the blink of an eye and her brow was creased with worry.

'_Fear not little one, Wyrda will decide what is in store for us. We cannot control it, only hope that it is for the best. Now get some rest'_ With a sense of finality, Dràkos folded his wing over her, enveloping her in a cocoon of green scales.

Arya woke as the morning star cracked upon the horizon, causing Dràkos' scales to shimmer with a mixture of golden-green light.

She looked over at Saphira and saw that her wing was tucked in such a way that it would not be possible for Eragon to be under it. Not sensing him in the immediate vicinity, she pushed Dràkos' wing away and got up to find a plate of steamed vegetables lying next to her, covered by a magical shield no doubt sustained by Eragon's energy.

Extending her consciousness to the river on the right, she found Eragon's presence.

She immediately made her way to the river, and found her rider in his breeches performing the Rimgar.

'_His grace and fluidity are astounding, he surpasses even me in the skill with which he performs the dance of the snake-and-crane'_ she thought to herself.

While admiring his pleasing form, she noticed a certain aura of sadness permeating from him.

She made a mental note to visit him upon reaching the Varden.

After a couple of minutes he stepped into the flowing river, adding a fine sheen to his finely toned body. _'He is leaner and more muscular than other men, but by no means is he bulky. The dragons have truly made his body look like one of a newborn babe, free of any blemish_' she thought to herself.

Mentally berating herself for such thoughts, she shook her head and returned her slanted emerald eyes to his now dried body.

She got up as he turned around, and his smile sent her heart fluttering as if it were the wings of a bird. He hadn't noticed that she was staring at him throughout his exercise, and she was extremely thankful for that.

His smile was returned with an upward twist of her lips.

"Come Eragon-elda, let us wake Dràkos and Saphira. We must make haste for the Varden."

"Aye, Nasuada will be wondering what caused us to take such a detour. Not to mention King Orrin." He said in between laughter.

His pleasant demeanor was met with a chuckle from Arya. She was truly glad to see him in brighter spirits compared to the last day.

After the meeting with Nasuada and the rest of the council members, Arya decided to visit Eragon's tent.

Upon lifting the tent flap, she found him poring over a large book titled "Domia abr Wyrda"

Seeing her looking questioningly at the book in his hands, Eragon put rest to her thoughts, "Jeod gave it to me".

"Ah, I should have known. He is truly a scholar"

"Aye, my father placed great trust in him and I do too" he replied with a wistful look.

She sighed. Now was a better time to tell him than any other. She hated to see him like this, she wanted to see him smile.

"Eragon". He looked up

"I have something to tell you. I believe now is the time to answer your earlier questions".

He nodded, urging her to continue.

"About what happened in the cave. You asked why I acted as I did?"

His eyes widened, and then upon catching himself he twitched his head in a birdlike motion.

"I started realizing my feelings for you. I wanted to see how you would react to putting your arms around me".

"You wanted to see if I was uncomfortable around you, to see if my feelings were changed?" Eragon suggested.

She looked down and moved her head. The movement was so fast that if Eragon did not have his elven abilities he would not have noticed it.

"Then after what happened with Saphira… I thought I lost you that night." She said silently, almost inaudibly.

"I finally understood how much you meant to me, how important you are to my life. I cannot do this anymore Eragon, I cannot keep putting on this façade of an emotionless warrior all the time."

She looked up into his eyes for the first time, and felt those chocolate brown eyes piercing deeply into her soul. She moved closer to him and sat upon his bed.

She noted how he sucked in his breath. Taking his hand into hers, she brought his hand to her cheek. Her epiphany had caused superfluous amounts of emotions flowing through her, her joy at finally being able to tell him what she felt for him resulted in a diamond shaped tear rolling down her cheek.

She gasped as he slowly moved his other hand to her face, and with his thumb wiped the tear away. She closed her eyes slowly.

"I love you Eragon" she whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! New chapter, next update will come quickly, I promise!

By the way, the words that are in brackets and underlined simultaneously give meanings of the ancient language that I have input into the story. Enjoy! Please review and subscribe!

Chapter 14: Love lockdown

"_I love you Eragon"_

Eragon's mind was overcome with an onslaught of thoughts. It buzzed with the new information. Arya loved him. She said it in the ancient language, she_ loved _him.

'_I approve little one'_ Saphira purred contentedly.

Eragon opened his mouth, but was unable to form any words. Such was his shock at Arya's statement. He had dreamed of this moment for months and begged whatever gods existed that she should love him back someday. It was all he ever wanted, the only thing he thought he could never have. Finally, she returned his love.

Arya's face twisted into a frown, Eragon had not said anything for some time.

"Eragon?"

He jerked his head up and looked into her eyes soulfully, she gasped at the emotion whirling within the brown pools. "I love you too Arya". A multitude of sentiments flowed through his thoughts, mostly comprising of love and adoration. His face broke out into the widest smile she had seen in weeks.

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his forehead to hers. Her warm breath enveloped his face, and she smiled.

She cupped his cheek and brought her lips to his. At first their kiss was slow and passionate, Eragon moved his mouth over hers with a gentle touch. Arya was not so careful. While Eragon let his love show at different times, Arya had been keeping her love locked for long periods, meaning it was bursting at its seams. She slipped her tongue over his upper lip, and he consented by opening his mouth. Her tongue then engaged his in a dance of love, nipping and biting at his mouth all the while. She moaned with the pleasure his tongue was giving her as he explored the crevices of her mouth. The lush feel of her lips on his made thoughts of the beautiful elf in his arms cascade through his senses like a waterfall. After what seemed like eternity he pulled away, once again leaning his forehead upon hers.

He kissed her nose and then whispered, "You are so beautiful when you smile Arya. The sun breaks through the clouds and the flowers bloom, I can hear the birds singing ballads pertaining to your beauty".

A rosy blush flowed into her cheeks at his words.

"I've always wanted to see this side of you, the caring and compassionate side that I knew was hidden within the depths of your heart. Promise me you will be like this at least around me".

"I promise" she murmured, and then sealed it with a kiss.

"I've finally found my angel" he smiled, "I thought you would never love me. The warrior princess that everyone feared, the only woman I have ever loved".

She looked him in the eyes, "Why do you love me Eragon?"

"You know why I love you? Because you are the bravest, fiercest and most compassionate woman I have ever met. You fight for what you believe in, you fight for your independence. I fell in love with a woman who would challenge me to the core every single day for the rest of my life. One who I would never get tired of, one who would surprise me through the ages. That is you Arya. I felt something for you since I saw you in my dreams in Gil'ead. Even Saphira noted the protectiveness I had toward you, and when you mentally communicated with me… it was as if I found my other half. But when we first reached Ellesméra and I heard you were a princess, I felt this would never be. That I was a mere farm boy, and you were royalty. Look at us today" he grinned.

She was lying peacefully in his lap as he told her this. Arya looked up and smiled at him, kissing his jaw after he finished.

He rustled happily, "Why do you love me Arya?"

"There was something about you after we first sparred that attracted me to you. I am ashamed to admit that I first saw you as a tool, that you would help me get revenge for Faölin's death". She closed her eyes and a tear dropped across her cheek.

"Shh love, I'm sorry for asking. I should have known not to talk about him". He kissed the tear away.

"No, not him. I am simply feeling great regret at my first thoughts of you. After we first sparred I knew you were different, a kind hearted boy who would light up a room with his smile and bright eyes. When you stabbed Durza through the heart, I also noticed a great sense of protectiveness toward everything you cared for. I admired that greatly. As time passed, you picked up the broken pieces of my heart and put them back together with your unwavering loyalty and benevolence. Even though I spurned you, spoke harshly and insulted you, you still stood by my side. I could not believe you felt anything for me after the Agaetí Blödhren, yet your presence healed me and I am forever grateful for that. As I saw you grow into a man, your nature stayed the same even though you saw things that would age a man hundreds of years. My feelings changed for you over time, and you blossomed into the warm-hearted, handsome rider that you are today."

She kissed his cheek, "Thank you for everything you have done for me Eragon"

"There is nothing to thank me for iet nuänen" _(AN: My beautiful)_

"It is nearing nightfall, I should return to my tent"

"Goodnight iet gedwëy evarínya" he lightly pressed his lips to hers. _(AN: My shining star)_

She smiled as she pulled him closer to her, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her fingers in his light brown hair. She gently scraped his scalp while burying her head in the hollow of his neck.

"I will see you in the morning"

She pulled away with a wistful look in her eyes, before turning in his arms and pushing the tent flap open to walk right through.

Eragon sighed and pulled off his tunic. He trudged over to his cot and flopped onto it tiredly, _'What a day'_.


End file.
